User blog:Imouto-tan/Hayden Berg
Hayden is the top ranked Reaper in Death Carnival; Hayden is also the leader of the rebel faction Masamune. Info In a nutshell, Hayden is a guy with feminine features, but after being Alister's guinea pig, he got stuck with sizeable breasts. He's able to completely shift to either sex temporarily; by holding his breath he becomes completely female, while exhaling his breath he becomes completely male, but he is usually in an in-between state or a male with Gynecomastia. He feels a bit awkward/embarassed about his situation, but he's still a guy at heart and would be lying if he said he completely hated it. She is a beautiful girl (with a physical appearance resembling a tomboy) Appearance Hayden has sexy and deep lapis lazuli eyes and has short stylish dark mocha hair. His 3 sizes are 83-55-83 and he is around 177 cm in height. He has a small beauty mark under his left eye. Hayden is the only Reaper to be born a male. As such, when he transforms, he undergoes a genderswap. Hayden still retains some traits as a girl, for example, he retains his hair and eye color. His hair grows out much longer, but its not significantly longer, and he keeps it in a stylish short fashion. As a girl, Hayden is slightly shorter than when he was a guy, but still taller than most other girls. He develops a more feminine figure and switches sexual organs(he can change the size and shape of his breasts with his mood). His underwear also changes to hot pink panties, likely to accommodate the loss of his 'equipment'. Other than genderswap, his clothes also changes based on his outfit before transformation. For example, if he is wearing his Akatsuki boys' school uniform, his outfit after transformation will be the Akatsuki girls' school uniform. Can usually be seen wearing a blue and white one-piece dress with brown loafers and thigh-high socks with frills and the top. He can also alter the pigmentation of his eyes, hair and, skin. Personality In his female form, Hayden still retains his usual personality and behavior but tends to feel uneasy when in this form due to the exaggerated body change, regardless of how many times he turns into a girl. However he tries to pull off a girly personality when around people who don't know about his/her condition, even if they do know of Hayden's true identity. However, since he is still a boy in the form of a girl, Hayden tends to come off as a bit of a tomboy when he behaves this way while in Torri's body. Comically, Hayden does seem to consciously struggle with the gender he is placed in, such as when teased about it by Yomi (who can't seem help but tease "Her" by reffering to her as her older sister - this does seem to hint, as Momohime noted, that Yomi might be something of an "B" around Hayden). Hayden appears to be quick enough to adapt to keep up a good act and function in a role, such as dating Riza or working in Himiko's clinic. Hayden's legendary falling issue is also present in this form, but it can also result in "her" being gropped instead of doing so to others. Hayden cares deeply for Yomi like a little sister and wants to be close to her like before, but doesn't quite know how to approach her after being separated from her for so long and having his personality and powers change so drastically. He also considers Tenshi her little sister and would also want to be close to her, but Tenshi greatly denies and rejects it, as was apparently brought up to do so. As he has never had a girlfriend, Hayden often does not know how to react around them. The clearest indicator is the regular occurrence of nosebleeds whenever he sees a beautiful woman; even himself as a Reapers. When his personality changes, his skin color also changes with his way of fighting. His tan fair-skinned persona, otherwise known as the "Sunshine," bears a shrinking violet persona with pollyanna tendencies that seems to be motivated by innocence and helping others. As for his dark-skinned persona, known as the "Moonlight," he has a very flirtatious tendency and has no qualms groping others whenever the opportunity presents itself. It was later revealed by Tenshi that Hayden has a complex about being weak and having a girly face, so he consciously makes an effort to be masculine and use tough language. Powers Superior Versatility Proximity Replication- Sense of Strength- Meta Regeneration- Disguised in Drag- Abilities The "Moonlight" can harness the power of the moon, through dances, to rejuvenate barren land. This technique takes a toll on him however, and causes her to go unconscious afterwards, although using the ability of his "Sunshine" side, he has the ability to revive himself when sunlight shines down upon him. He is also highly knowledgeable in Herbalism, being able to recognize rare flora and using it to heal others. Speed and Strength: Hayden is said to be strong enough to carry a huge tank. Hayden is also shown to have great speed, however he cannot control his speed while holding something heavy like a huge tank, when attempting to hit Kanon but instead hits Tenshi. Combat Instinct- Hayden is well versed in many fighting styles from all over the world, such as... *Aikido: A combat art of using throws and wrist-locks to take an opponent down without harm. *Boxing: Martial arts which derives from punches and sportsmanship. *Judo: Where the objective is to either throw or take-down an opponent to the ground. *Kung Fu: Different styles of fighting using kicks, punches, acrobatic moves and weapons. Limits Trivia *Due to being the female form of Hayden and him being Yomi's brother, (F)Hayden would technically be Yomi's sister (a fact Yomi exploits for her own amusement by calling her "Onee-chan"). **With this in mind, it is probably right to consider Hayden as (F)Hayden's twin fraternal sister, though there is no more alternative personality created. *Hayden's clumsiness carries over to this form, which ironically resulted in her breasts being gropped by Yomi. When Hayden called it shameless, Yomi asked in bewilderment if "she" should be the one saying so. **The same thing roughly happened with Nana as well, where the young princess ended up slapping Hayden, due to feeling like she was insinuating that her chest was small. Category:Blog posts Category:Gender Bender